mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dion
Dion is a character featured in the television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest, played by actress Kathleen Kinmont. She made her debut in the episode Stolen Lies. History Dion is an old friend of Taja from her life as a thief. She appears one night at the trading post of Zhu Zhin trying to steal some jewellery when Siro discovered her. Siro was holding her against the wall and as he is about to punish her, Taja walked in and recognized her old friend, from her life as a thief. While Dion was stealing at the market, much to Taja’s disapproval, a masked warrior who was stolen from his people, attacked the trading post. The warrior was killed and upon removing his mask Siro and Kung Lao noticed a skull tattoo on the warrior’s forehead. The Earthrealm warriors began to grow very suspicious of Dion. That night as Kung Lao recovered from the fight, he received a vision depicting the annihilation of Earthrealm. Outside in the courtyard, Taja catched Dion studying the dagger that the warrior had been after and told her the two were travelling to the city to return it. Dion protested but Taja said they were going and that was that. Dion told her that she would need help to get in, and so Kung Lao and Siro decided to accompany them. Arriving at the entrance of the city, a Shakaan guard, a cat woman, attacked them and a fight began in which Siro got his arms slashed by her claws. Realising that those warriors were too much for her, the guard retreated allowing them to enter the city, however once they entered the entrance was sealed. Inside the city, Dion returned the dagger when a high priest appeared and confronted them. He informed them that their presence was foretold and he explained to the warriors about their city and the god, Shakka, who was said to be coming back that night. Walking around, Kung Lao watched as children were play fighting and overheared the winner telling the other child to give him his soul which frightened Kung Lao. Upon seeing the shawl that Dion obtained from the city, everything seemed to make sense. The six-armed warrior on the shawl was like the ones he had seen in his visions before, the skull on the warrior’s head, the children fighting; Shakka was Shao Kahn. Racing to the entrance, they saw that it was closed. Returning to the city centre, they saw the high priest standing on an altar and placing a dagger in the skull’s mouth, opening a massive portal. Three Shadow Priests entered the realm asking if they were there. Dion stood up and said they were, revealing herself as a traitor before travelling through the portal to Outworld , as the Earth Warriors were placed in captivity. Later that evening Raiden realised that something was very wrong and teleported. As the shadow priests returned that evening, a voice announced that the people’s salvation awaited; only one sacrifice remained. The three priests merged into one and attacked Kung Lao. Kung Lao was no match and just as he was about to be killed, a bolt of lightning killed the priest. Sensing the danger, Dion wanted to go to Outworld, so removing the dagger from the lock, the Shakaan high priest stabbed Dion and took her body through the portal, thus keeping the portal open indefinitely. Both of them were never seen again. Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters